


A Song of Hammer and Dagger

by deepbluefantasy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluefantasy/pseuds/deepbluefantasy
Summary: 时间线接复联三（复联三复联四妄想有）充斥着欢笑和泪水的宇宙公路片（别信）视角可能混乱，oo天下之大c标题是乱取的，其他cp可能涉及……暂时想不到别的预警了，就这样吧内容提要：灭霸得手后，托尔再次踏上周游九界的旅程……然而，他并不是一个人（这不废话吗，他是神啊……）





	1. Chapter 1

#1

Thor 

这是他第1477次在醒着的时候看到洛基。好吧，鉴于在那之后他几乎未曾合眼，或许称之为幻觉更为确切一些。他用力敲了敲装了义眼的那半边脑袋，身旁驾驶座上洛基的身影渐渐散去，取而代之的是绿色的、睡得不省人事的班纳。

 

这眼睛一定出了什么问题。自从那天已经过去了468天，自从他装上义眼是467天，自从他以为杀了那个疯子是444天，自从他和班纳开始宇宙旅行是404天。他从未感到如此无力。

 

也许睡一觉是个不错的选择。可是他不太确定洛基会愿意到他的梦里来。

 

我到底是什么？   
我……就是每个小孩睡前故事里的怪物吗？！

 

不，你是我的弟弟。他听到自己这样回答--他原本是想这么回答的--他原本应该这么回答的----可是那时他甚至不在他的身边。

 

在逃出阿斯加德的飞船上他们曾有过短暂的温存时刻。洛基如白蛇般缠绕在他的身上，他则不知疲倦地耕耘着---在他最亲密的兄弟身上----他是不知疲倦的农夫，而他是永不餍足的沃土。汗水犹如甘霖，陷入那一汪幽绿的深潭里。

 

他想说，我爱你。可是他没有。在漫长的神生中，他们为对方所做的，早已超出了爱的范畴。

 

可是他却可以大大咧咧地宣布，我喜欢蛇。   
\--为什么？   
……我怎么知道呢，我的朋友。你喜欢花花绿绿的珠子项链需要原因吗？   
短暂的沉默。班纳说：这不是一回事。你提起蛇的眼神让人恶心，托尔。

 

是吗？   
是的。就连浩克都受不了。仿佛是为了证实这一点，他的半张脸还变绿了。

 

嘿，大块头，稳住，稳住。我可不想和你打一架。

 

是啊，是的。冲动好战的雷神也有安抚别人的一天。谁知道呢？也许他才是真正需要被安抚的那一个。

 

你应该睡觉，托尔。那个小兔子是这么说的。   
然而他不能。   
只要他还醒着，洛基，这个小坏蛋，就一定会找上门来。他这么相信着。

 

身旁响起了班纳的呼噜声。他不是绿色的。

也许是因为憋尿吧----

 

托尔被自己的想法逗笑了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Loki

老实说，洛基也不太明白自己现在究竟是死了还是活着。对习惯于掌控一切的诡计之神而言，这倒是头一遭。他尝试着催动魔法，并没有感受到熟悉的凉意。好吧，他的匕首不知道去哪了。所以大概是真的死了吧，这次。至于为什么还能思考……

 

\---谁知道呢？如果说从彩虹桥跌落之后浪迹九届的经历教会了他什么，那就是不要试图对所有事都追根究底。

 

然而，不追根究底，他就不是洛基了。在无尽的黑暗和令人窒息的静谧中，他有的是时间思考。可惜，即使聪明如他，得出的结论也无非两个：命运或许不让他绝于此地。除非那三个神婆闲的发慌，死了还不让他的意识回归平静---又或者，这正是他的宿命……正如阿斯加德本不是他的家一样，瓦尔哈拉也不会成为他的归宿。

 

我，洛基，奥丁之子，诡计之神，约顿海姆国王……

是了，那个时候。他望向他的兄长。那个时候。

 

托尔大睁着双眼。他的痛苦、不甘、内疚……种种情绪涌上他的心头，就像他的精液曾无数次灌满他的肠道一样。真可笑啊，洛基想，死到临头，那个大块头笨蛋还是占据了他所思所感的全部。一如既往。

 

不过这又有什么关系呢？反正我是永远不会承认的。谎言之神当然能够欺骗自己。习惯了谎言，真实和谎言又有多少不同？这世界上或许也只有托尔，只有那个金发笨蛋，那个口口声声说着“我是你的哥哥”的人，才会执着于从谎言之神的话里寻求真实吧。

 

那个时候，那个瞬间，那个他不愿回想的、无力的片刻……一定发生了什么。所以他现在毫无疑问是死了，但也毫无疑问还活着。在浓稠的黑暗和死一般的（天哪，他刚刚是想到了“死”吗？）寂静中，他偶尔能够看到托尔。那身影并不真切，仿佛隔着无尽的宇宙，可是毫无疑问，那是他的哥哥。然后是一个看起来像是驾驶舱的地方。大多数时候他是一个人，有时，只是有时，他的身旁会出现那个讨厌的绿色家伙，有时还有另一个小小的棕色身影……

 

那是他从未见过的……

是什么呢，洛基想。

 

—————也许是一只无关紧要的小兔子吧。


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Hela

如果那对白痴兄弟认为她已经死了，那可就大错特错了。

苏尔特尔或许能够毁灭阿斯加德，然而他那愚蠢的、长角的大脑袋却显然不能让他在阿斯加德化为虚无后活下来……那是严酷的、冷峻的、最原始的宇宙。这红色的傻大个自然不能和死亡女神相提并论。没错，她是神。不仅如此，她是掌管死亡的神。她不是那么轻易能够死去的。或者说，活着、亦或是死去，对她来说没有什么区别。

是的，尽管她现在失去了肉身，仅剩一丝孱弱的、不堪一击的、可笑的魂魄，然而毫无疑问，她并没有真正“死去”。阿斯加德的湮灭夺走了她的肉身，但只要阿斯加德人一息尚存，只要她的族人还对她、对死亡本身怀有恐惧，她就不可能真正离开。

死亡。消失。完全的，不存在。

——————苏尔特尔化成粉末的时候，她竟然是有一点羡慕的。尽管晚了一步，然而她仍然是胜利者，是这个国家，这个民族，真正的英雄和王者。那是她的国家，她的故土，他们怎么能！

正如之前的成千上万次，她的脚下，苏尔特尔，那可悲的败犬，以一种滑稽的姿势蜷缩着---毫无疑问已经死了。就在爆炸之前他们还缠斗在一起————她的黑矛如今永远嵌进了那火红的熔炉之中……

——————但永恒的火焰永远不会熄灭。虽然阿斯加德已经不复存在，但在虚无与混沌之中，苏尔特尔将一次次复活，而她则会一次次把它打倒……那是永恒的缠斗，也是命运女神对嗜血好战的她的报复————————无所谓。命运不过是弱者的借口，是自卑者的护盾，是将死之人的自我欺骗。时间，只有时间，无限的、永恒的时间，才是强者的归宿。

现在的她有的是时间……

 

E*……%O*UYHVYTER*UJJVCJYRDRTOP「」）&%&#%@¥#……&&*&（*——+

 

那件事。就这么毫无预兆地发生了。

就在苏尔特尔第1014次从永恒之火中复生时，就在她的长矛即将脱手的瞬间，就在她以为自己和苏尔特尔就会这么永远地为阿斯加德陪葬时———

苏尔特尔消失了。

在她的面前化成了粉末，然后，是虚无。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不知为何，她想到了奥丁。

—————明明完全不一样来着。

眼前泛起了粼粼的金光。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有盾铁提及

#4

Thor

  
三天前，他和班纳在泰坦星送走了托尼。倒不是说托尔本人很想来这个早已死去的星球。他是无家的人。离开地球，踏上名为寻找洛基实为自我放逐的旅程，不过是在那几乎令人喘不过气的绝望过后的逃避罢了。托尔只知道自己必须做点什么。哪怕只是漫无目的地流浪也好。他需要让自己忙碌起来。他需要让自己忘记洛基。

\-------洛基，这个小坏蛋，只要他停下来---是的，只是停下来而已，熟悉的墨绿色身影就会把他团团围住。瓦坎达的绿树是他，无人认领的长矛是他，路过的羚羊也是他……而每当夜幕降临，洛基就成为了无数颗繁星---那些无辜的、闪耀的、跳跃着的小东西，它们是如此明亮，那明亮却狠狠地戳痛了他的双眼（包括假的那一个）---然而他却不想移开目光。他痴迷地盯着它们。他知道自己必须睡一会儿。可是他无法入睡。他不想入睡。他感到从未有过的欢欣。

有那么一瞬间，托尔甚至觉得自己快要死了。

到后来，所有人看他的眼神似乎都在说“你快要死了，托尔”---是的，就差那么一点点，就一点，那些眼神中沉甸甸的怜悯和痛心就要压垮他了。

所以从某种意义上来说，离开瓦坎达的时候托尔暗自舒了一口气。班纳毫不迟疑地跟了上来，对外宣称是不放心托尔一个人。不过……那个绿色的大个子大概也有想要逃避的事吧。相比地球，浩克在萨卡更加快乐。现在……或许班纳也一样。

但无论是他还是班纳，他们都是没有家，没有方向，没有旅程终点的人。

所幸还有小兔子（托尔一直这么叫它）------我得拿回我的飞船。-----但托尔能够肯定，小兔子在它以为没人注意的时候偷偷吸了吸鼻子。

它的声音自始至终都是颤抖的。

一行人降落到泰坦星时，托尼和一个蓝皮肤的机器人（？）正准备离开。小个子的男人不再如托尔记忆中一般意气风发。他仿佛一夜之间老了十岁。

“回去吧，托尼。大家都在等你。”托尔听到自己这样说。

托尼没说话。走上飞船之前，他拍了拍托尔的肩。

托尔突然觉得，这可能是他最后一次见到托尼了。他应该告诉他史蒂夫还活着。

下一秒，他听到了飞船在他背后隆隆起飞的声音。

他不知道托尼和史蒂夫是怎么回事。在瓦坎达，每当他想要追问的时候，参与过那场内斗的人似乎都闪烁其词。史蒂夫总是行色匆匆--他很忙。不管他是否愿意，浩劫之后的地球都需要复仇者，需要重拾盾牌的美国队长，而不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。娜塔莎只说了一句：“队长和托尼……他们……分开了。”------她也很忙。而在娜塔莎警告的眼神下，再也没有人愿意和班纳，或是托尔聊聊那件事。消失了两年后，一切都分崩离析。诸神黄昏。复仇者……亦如此。

到底是什么样的分歧和矛盾使他们走到了这一步？托尔不明白。他和洛基，经历了这么多争斗、伤害、和背叛，对彼此的信任和爱仍丝毫不减。他不明白为什么史蒂夫和托尼会走到这样的绝路上。他不明白。

在他和洛基之间，时间总是能治愈一切。

可是凡人却没有神那样漫长的生命。


End file.
